Blind
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: An eye for an eye makes the world blind, but she was starting to see the truth of things even if he remained oblivious. Akihito X Mituski fic (first one I believe). I don't own Beyond the Boundary.


"What are we doing here Mitsuki?" Akihito asked as he followed the black haired maiden through the city's marketplace. It was a crisp autumn afternoon and Akihito once again found himself roped into following Mitsuki around town.

"I told you we're getting things for the club room." She replied taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Why couldn't we just go to Ayaka's?"

"There are things I need that we can't get there."

"Ok, then why did you make me come? Why not Mirai or Hiromi or maybe Aya?"

"Ms. Kuriyama wasn't feeling well after fighting that youmu this morning, Aya has to help her sister at the shop, and there is no way I'm going anywhere alone with Hiromi." She put the lollipop back into her mouth. "Not that I can." Mitsuki said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Akihito asked barely hearing her.

"It's nothing. Why are you complaining anyway? I thought a pervert like you would be excited about a situation like this."

"A situation like what?" Akihito asked confused.

"Being alone with a pretty girl like me. Surely you can't contain your inner desires."

"Don't put words in my mouth." Akihito said irritated.

"I'm just saying the things you're afraid to."

"If you say so. Where are we going anyway?"

"The shop is just past here. Something I needed repaired is ready for me to pick up." Mitsuki turned a corner at the end of the street, Akihito following close behind.

"Have you…" He hesitated briefly. "Have you heard anything from Izumi?" he knew the oldest Nase sibling was still a sore subject but he wanted to make sure Mitsuki was ok.

"How are you feeling? Has your youmu been acting out?" Mitsuki asked, once again she had successfully avoided the subject of her sister.

"I'm still in one piece. Although for some reason I feel a bit stronger than before." Akihito answered, he too successfully acquiesced to Mitsuki's will by answering her question.

"Stronger?" Mitsuki asked with a hint of interest.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird." Akihito answered clenching his fist.

"So you're going to become a powerful pervert?"

"No I'm not." Akihito said deadpan.

"What about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"Has she contacted you since that day?" Mitsuki was of course referring to the day when Akihito and Mirai defeated the Beyond the Boundary.

"Nope." He replied putting his arms behind his head. "She always does that though. She'll show up, embarrass me, and then leave without a word."

"Your childhood must have been a rough one."

"I managed well enough."

Mitsuki and Akihito walked downtown, passing the park along the way. Akihito looked over and saw children playing. Some on the swing set, some going down the slide, and others frolicking in the golden autumn leaves as their parents watched. Akihito couldn't help but get lost in thought.

…

Akihito sat alone on the bench of the downtown park watching the children play. To be more accurate he was looking in their direction but was too lost in his head to actually pay attention to them. He leaned on the back of the bench and closed his eyes as he clenched his right hand tight, crumbling a piece of paper in it.

It was the latest letter his mother had sent to him. He could still remember her hologram on the postcard, she was wearing a ridiculous dolphin bikini, most likely to signify it was hot wherever she was but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. She was going on about how he had to stay healthy and listen to Izumi all the while doing some ridiculous dance she claimed dolphins do to attract mates. He hadn't physically seen his mother in over a year and he'd be a liar if he said it didn't bug him a bit. "This sucks." He sighed as he opened his eyes. To his surprise Mitsuki was standing over him.

"Ahh!" he yelled startled almost falling off the bench. "Mitsuki!"

"Lower your voice or you're going to cause a scene." She said harshly as she walked over and sat a small distance away from him on the bench.

"Your turn to watch me today?" Akihito asked curtly as he rest himself on the bench.

"As much I would enjoy that, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she sipped from her coffee cup.

"Come on I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about. How long have I known you?"

"Too long." She once again sipped her coffee.

"Rrrgh." Akihito grunted frustrated. "Where's Hiromi?"

"On a mission with Izumi. Do you miss your perverted best friend?"

"There is nothing wrong with a woman in glasses. Besides I'm nowhere near as perverted as Hiromi."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Akihito turned towards Mitsuki and stared at her for a few seconds. He then formed a small rectangle with his fingers, bringing it forward and back towards himself as he focused with his left eye.

"What are you doing you pervert?" Mitsuki asked, her face twisting in disgust.

"You know you'd look amazing in glasses. Maybe some red square frames, or purple. Purple always did look good on you."

Mitsuki blushed slightly at his compliment. "Could you stop ogling me before I tell the police?"

Akihito sat back in his previous spot on the bench. "You know you could stand to be more honest with yourself."

"You're one to talk."

"I'm being serious. You're always so quick to insult people but deep down I know you don't mean it. You don't want to admit it, but you're actually pretty emotional."

"Are you a therapist now?" Mitsuki sipped her coffee once more, but she knew Akihito was right. He was the only one outside of her family who could see through her rough exterior perhaps that's why she was drawn to him.

"No just a friend. You know you can talk to me about things like that."

"I bet you would love for me to just come running into your arms, crying about my problems so you can be the hero. You should be more worried about the monster inside of you."

"Do you really think I'm a monster?"

Things grew silent between the pair, Akihito's question lingering in the air. Mitsuki didn't mean for her words to come out like that, but it was too late to take them back. Of course she didn't think Akihito was a monster, but she would be lying if she wasn't afraid of his potential for destruction. She felt sorry for him and the burden he had to bear. No one knew just how much power he had built up inside him except for Izumi and Akihito's mother, but it would take a divine miracle to get a straight answer out of those two. The silence became stifling, almost suffocating someone had to say something.

"Yes." Mitsuki said finally. "You are a monster."

Akihito began to sulk as Mitsuki continued.

"You're a stubborn, egotistical, perverted monster and we would all probably be better off if you died."

Despite her beyond harsh statements, Akihito found himself feeling a bit better. "I'm that bad?" he said with a smirk

"Yes, you are." She stood up from the bench. "You are possibly the worst person I have ever met in my life next to my brother."

"Well you still talk to me. What does that say about you?" Akihito said as he looked at Mitsuki.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just here as a noble sacrifice."

"Noble sacrifice?" He gave her a confused look.

"Yes, If I don't distract you who knows how many innocent girls you would prey upon."

"You're so brave." Akihito said sarcastically.

"I know." She said with a small smile.

…

"Are we almost there?" Akihito asked impatient.

"You know you won't get a girlfriend with that attitude."

"Who says I want one?"

"Well the way you and Ms. Kuriyama flirt I was sure…"

"It's not like that." Akihito said. "We're just really good friends."

"If you say so. We're here." Mitsuki stopped and Akihito looked up at the building. It was small, you would barely notice it if you weren't looking.

"What is this place? I've never seen it before." Akihito said in slight awe at how rustic it looked.

"Come on, we won't be here long."

The two stepped into the shop and Akihito's astonishment grew. Everywhere he looked were old rustic clocks, knick knacks, antiques, old paintings. He thought he had stepped into a time machine. He walked over to one of the cases, which housed some old clocks, and looked at them.

"Stop gawking before you break something." Mitsuki scolded.

"It'll be fine." Akihito shrugged off her warning as he held one of the clocks. "Wow, this thing is-whoa!" he stumbled and let go of the clock, he quickly dove and grabbed it before it hit the ground; sighing in relief as he slowly put it back in the case.

Mitsuki sighed and shook her head. "I told you to be careful."

"Sorry about that." he laughed lightly as he scratched his head. He then felt a presence on his left. He turned to the wall and his eyes opened wide in excitement. Upon the wall were different pairs of glasses from different areas of the world each one unique from the last. "Glasses!" he began to taking them off the wall and examined each pair.

Mitsuki shook her head at him and sighed.

"All this commotion out here." An elderly woman's voice said from the back of the store. She walked towards the front of the store.

"Oh Miss Mitsuki, I've been expecting you." The elderly woman said with a smile. She a few inches shorter than Mitsuki and had long gray hair that was tied into a bun; she also wore a pink, purple and white kimono with a floral print.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Yamada." Mitsuki replied with a smile as she bowed. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's fine child. You're a young girl, you have lots of things on your plate. I'll go get your repair."

"Thank you." Mitsuki smiled as the old woman walked to the back of the shop. Mitsuki looked over at Akihito who was still ogling the wall of glasses. She sighed, but she couldn't help but smile a little at seeing how happy he was.

Mrs. Yamada returned a few minutes later and gave Mitsuki a medium sized rectangular box with golden yarn tied on it. "Here you are."

"Thank you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Mitsuki said.

"Oh don't worry about it." Mrs. Yamada waved her off. "It took longer than I expected but I finally finished it last night. It must really be precious to you if you've held onto it this long." she said with a smile.

"You could say that." Mitsuki replied with a small smile.

Mrs. Yamada looked over at Akihito and a smile appeared on her face. "Is that the boy you were telling me about?"

"W-what?" Mitsuki was caught off guard by the sudden question. "No, that's just my idiot friend." She replied, although her red cheeks betrayed her words. "How much do I owe for the repairs?"

"Don't worry about that, it's on the house."

"Are you sure?"

Mrs. Yamada nodded. "Yes, what kind of person would I be if I put a price on love?"

Mitsuki blushed a bit and looked away. "I said it's not like that."

"If you say so child." Mrs. Yamada said with a smile.

"Akihito we're leaving!" Mitsuki yelled.

"A-alright!" Akihito replied slightly disappointed as he put the glasses back on the wall.

Mitsuki opened the door of the shop, Akihito following behind her as they stepped out.

"Thank you again Mrs. Yamada." Mitsuki said from outside the doorway.

"You're very welcome Mitsuki. Tell Izumi and Hiromi I said hello."

"I will." Mitsuki turned around and bowed, Mrs. Yamada smiling and waving at her as the door closed.

"That shop was so cool." Akihito said amazed. "So many pairs of glasses. Who was that old lady?"

"An old friend of my family."

"Oh ok." Akihito's eyes trailed to the box in Mitsuki's hand. "What did you have to pick up?"

"It's none of your business pervert." Mitsuki replied putting the box in her jacket pocket. "If you're through being creepy, we still have errands to run." Mitsuki sped up a bit as the two walked back the way they came.

_What's up with her?_ Akihito thought. She usually insulted for no reason but he could have sworn he saw her blushing just a moment ago. He snapped out of thought when he saw Mitsuki halfway down the sidewalk. "Hey Mitsuki wait up!" He yelled running after her.

A few hours later Mitsuki returned home after parting ways with Akihito. The sun was beginning to set, giving the skyline an orange hue. She stepped inside the Nase mansion, bags of books and supplies in her hands.

"Good evening Lady Mitsuki." A brown haired maid said bowing. "How was school?"

"Fine. Do you mind taking these bags for me? You can put them in the study."

"Of course milady." The maid said with a smile as she took the bags. "Shall I ask the chef to prepare you a meal?"

"No thank you. I'm going to get some rest." Mitsuki respectfully declined as she made her way to the stairs and towards her room.

"As you wish ma'am." The maid bowed again and took the bags to the study.

Mitsuki entered her room and laid down on her bed exhausted, placing her forearm on her head as she looked at her ceiling fan. "Stupid Akihito. Why did he have to stop at the glasses shop on the way back?" She reached into her jacket and pulled out the box she received from the antique shop. She sat up, untied the ribbon and opened the box…

…

Mitsuki began walking past Akihito towards the park gate. "All that moping you do is irritating." She said, stopping just before exiting the gate. "You're less irritating when you're happy…but only a little."

"You always know what to say." Akihito replied sarcastically.

"You're lucky I even acknowledge your existence." She said curly not looking at him.

"I guess so." Akihito dug into his pocket and pulled out an eyeglass case. "Here." He said handing it to Mitsuki.

"What's this?" she said taking it. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Why would I do that? Besides that box is too big for a ring."

Mitsuki opened the box. Inside were a pair of oval framed glasses, they were a deep purple and the temples were black with small six small silver squares on them.

"I just bought those today, not many of them were made. I want you to have them."

"Indulging your fetish?"

"It's not like that!" he yelled as his face turned red. "Think of it as a thank you for helping me out. You don't have to wear them or anything." His blushing cheeks made Mitsuki smile a bit.

"I don't know." Mitsuki said taking them out of the case and putting them on, much to Akihito's delight. "They don't look too bad."

…

Mitsuki took the glasses out of the box and sat in front of her hanging mirror. It had been years since she had worn the glasses but she always took good care of them. There had plenty of times when she yelled at Hiromi and her servants for touching them, In fact the reason she needed them repaired was because Hiromi accidently stepped on them the last time he was in her room.

She always wanted to wear the glasses to school but something always stopped her just before she walked out of the door. Maybe it was embarrassment, or maybe it was because she thought Akihito wouldn't even remember giving them to her. With hundreds of pairs of glasses he had procured over the years she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

Still these pair were special to her, it was the first time someone had given her something they treasured. She put them on and looked in the mirror, Akihtio's words still ringing in her mind.

_You know, you'd look amazing in glasses. Purple always did look good on you. _

"Pervert." She said with a smile as her cheeks turned red.

* * *

**My first Beyond the Boundary fic. I finished the anime about a month ago and I enjoyed it but was sort of frustrated that there weren't many Akihito X Mitsuki moments, since that was my pairing in that show. So I wrote this since I noticed that there were NO Akihito X Mitsuki fics here. Guess I'm the only one that ships them lol. Hopefully I wrote them in character. Anyway let me know what you guys think :).**


End file.
